


The Feels

by xweirdosonlyx (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I'm Sorry, Kisses Though, Love Confessions, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/xweirdosonlyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larry Stylinson. In the eyes of Louis Harry is amazing but is he really going to risk their friendship? Maybe. <br/>Story is better than the summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Feels

Retiring from a long day at the studio I decided to go change into some sweats and a comfortable white V-neck t-shirt. I walked back down stairs and, of course, saw Niall passed out on the couch. We'd been rerecording all day because of some kind of "technical difficulties".

Liam decided to go straight home and take a much-needed nap so it was just me, Zayn, and Harry.

Harry walked out of the kitchen towards me and started … speaking I guess. I don't know. All I could focus on was his perfect hair. How the light would hit it in the utmost perfect way. And his luscious lips. I swear I just want to-

"-Ok?" he said.

"Um … What?" I asked stupidly as he snapped me back into reality. He chuckled before saying, "Me and Zayn are gonna make some sundaes before we watch some movies. You want some?" I denied his offer before turning on the TV and putting in 'Love Actually' just to avoid the hassle. I pushed Niall's legs off the couch as Zayn put Niall's bowl on the table to the side of him. He sat in a beanbag chair with his own bowl as Harry came over sitting next to me.

"Here ya go mate." He said handing me my bowl. I thanked him even though I said no and was rather glad he gave me some anyways. He just knows how to make me feel good in the best ways. I took the bowl and stared directly into his beautiful green orbs some people call eyes. Utterly beautiful.

_'What are you thinking?'_  I thought, breaking eye contact. ' _One, he's your best friend. And two, he'd never fall for you.'_  I couldn't push away the feelings I had for him though. And I've had these feelings for a while, believe me.

_'Tonight I'll say something.'_

I woke up to the smell of orange juice. It was 10 in the morning and Harry and I were in the living room alone.  _'So much for tonight.'_  I wasn't very comfortable at the moment but it was now or never. The rush I get whenever I so much as touch Harry is amazing. I know he has feelings for me on some level. I've even heard him say it. Not like a brother, or a friend, but much more.

 

_It was Friday night and Harry had decided to throw a little after party for releasing a new album. Only an hour in nearly every one here was plastered. Zayn and Niall had been dancing together all night and Liam was … somewhere. Harry and I were by the pool trying to find an area with not as many party-goers. We'd been laughing and reminiscing in moments with each other like we'd never see each other again._

_"I swear that must've been the greatest day at Nando's ever!" I said._

_"It would've never been as great without you Lou." Harry agreed making me blush a little._

_"Oh stop," I said wittedly, "you could've done it without me."_

_"No really Lou, I don't think I'm closer to any one as I am with you." He said, "You're smart, nice, funny, gorgeous, and ju-just all around perfect. A-and I feel like I can just be myself around you. I … I love you"_

_I was shocked to hear him say it, but he was drunk so I didn't really expect him to mean it. I took it to heart though and said, "I love you too Harry."_

_All I could look at was his eyes, and then my gaze moved down to his lips. I felt myself lean in a little and I saw him doing the same. He parted his lips and let his eyelashes slip close. I moved closer until I saw him moving impossibly closer to me, until we heard Niall's heavy accent catching our attention for god knows what reason. "Hey Harry! Louis! Check it out!"_

_I sat up and looked up at Harry. I was going to say something until he stood up and said, "I guess we'd better…um, see what he wants." Out of all the times to be called upon, why now?_

I played the scene in my mind, hoping he meant what he said. He sat next to me turning on the TV just to skip through every channel that was on.

"Haz?"

"Yup?" he said popping the 'p'.

"Can we um … you know, talk?"

"Well what do you think we're doin' now?" He chuckled.

I gave a slight smile and turned so I was facing him completely and, seeing I was being serious, he did as well.

"So, you know … I- I …ummmm…" I trailed off. He raised an eyebrow noticing mine coming closer together.

"Louis, are you ok? Is there something wrong?" He said worried written on his face.

"No it's just that I want to tell you …" I started shaking and unfortunately he saw it.

He moved closer and took a hold of my hand, "Louis calm down. Its ok. I'm here for you, ok?"

He moved even closer rubbing my arm trying to soothe me and it just made me more anxious. Or scared. Maybe upset. Possibly even confused. I don't know! So many thoughts were running through my head all I did was what I could think of.

I quickly lent forward and kissed him.

It wasn't hard or anything I just … did it.

I quickly pulled away when he didn't react to it.  _'What is wrong with me?!'_  I covered my mouth managing to say "Harry I am so, so, so sorry I-I just… just…"

All he did was sit there and stare at me like I had kicked a puppy.

I ran upstairs and didn't stop when he started shouting my name. The louder he got the faster I walked, until I was in the confines of my own room, letting my tears pour. I slid down the now locked door and rested my head in my knees. I didn't move until I heard Harry banging on my door.

"Louis open the door. Please I just want-" I opened the door to see harry staring at me. He moved in closer and raised his hand to my face, quickly wiping my tears.

"Harry I'm sorry I-" I was interrupted by a pair of soft lips placed on mine. I could barely comprehend what was happening so I began moving my lips with his. When he pulled away he just stood there staring at me. "Why'd you do that?" I asked without thinking.

He was obviously taken back by my remark but relaxed a little and simply responded,

"Because I love you. I love your personality. I love your hair. I love your voice, your eyes, your ability to make anyone happy, i love your ... your ... Louis I love you."

My mind was blown. it was quite a set back so I didn't say anything; I just leaned in, smashing my lips on his with much more passion than ever. He did the same and wrapped his hands around my waist as I placed mine on either side of his soft face. He pulled away again and began kissing my neck up until he reached my earlobe.

"I love you so much Lou-bear." He mumbled.

I chuckled at the new found nickname and said, "I love you too Haz."


End file.
